User talk:69.231.239.64
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Leeta page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Morder (Talk) 02:33, 22 July 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Reason The reason I reverted your edit (and why it was again by someone else) was that it was speculation- if something is "unclear" we do not mention it- we only mention factual information.--31dot 09:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, a few bored editors with nothing better to do with their time keep reverting this information off of this page as 'speculation,' while meanwhile re-adding the purely speculative statement that 'Leeta' is her given name. Geez. If you're gonna be fanboy Nazis, at least be consistent, dumbasses. 10:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just because some data exists in articles that don't follow our policies do not mean we're not consistent. It just means it hasn't been noticed. Your edit was noticed and reverted as such. — Morder (talk) 11:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Personal attacks Do not be insulting in your posts, or you will be blocked.--31dot 10:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Do not be a dumbass, or you will be blocked too. 10:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now blocked from editing. I suggest that if you are intersted in posting here, you review our policies, which include No personal attacks.--31dot 10:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC)